


The Second Best

by DevoneBrieWiy



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoneBrieWiy/pseuds/DevoneBrieWiy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they have to do just try and make it right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not That Hard, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Second RPF. I don't know, this idea running around in my mind in the middle of writing my FF. Then I said to my self, okay don't blame me if I had a rush :D
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry D & G for the RPF BUT I WON'T BE sorry for the story. Can you two blame me? Absolutely NO!
> 
> English, second native, please bear ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do good and may you receive unexpected reward in the end of the day

It's really a hard day for Gillian. It didn't seem right since she woke up this morning. Her manager said that all interviews for next two days would be scheduled today, all of them!! Then her boys didn't wanna go to school, they wanted to run all X-Files episodes - Miller, thank you for poisoning their minds - before the revival aired in January next year. Piper still in no-good-mood-to-talk-to-you-Mom because her Mom didn't hear her advice which was the conclusion of midnight discuss with her bestie - none other than, West - yeah, as it were somebody else. And at work, one of those interviewers messed up with Gillian, lucky that she still had a grip. And the LAST AND ABOVE OF ALL, NO WORDS FROM HIM for whole day!! Not even a single word!! Really, she wanted to kill him. No, she must kissed him first, then had a rough sex and yeah killing him softly. What a pleasure it would be.

And now, it's nearly midnight. She was just arrived and her home was quiet, everybody had already in their dreams. After she closed and locked the door behind and took off her shoes, she headed toward the kitchen, barefoot. She put her handbag on the dining table she then opened the fridge looking for some cold water. She was tired, her body felt despondent, like it had been run over by a truck yet somehow her mind still persisted.

Without turning on the light, she sat on one of the dining chair, while her feet placed on another. She put the bottle of water, that had been taken before and after she sipped the water, on the table before her and then grabbed her handbag. She took her mobile phone inside and checked it out. Four missed calls, her manager of course just checking her out. One voice mail, Mark, who wanted to reschedule his time with their kids. Five sms, nanny, boys' private teacher who wanted to cancel this week lesson with her kids, Piper who said sorry for being like what but still insisted that she didn't want to talk to her right now maybe tomorrow. Just that. No more. Sighing, she swallowed her disappointment and NO she would not cry.

Suddenly she felt really tired and wanted to go to sleep. She picked up her handbag and headed upstairs.

* * *

Upstairs, she checked out her kids first, who slept soundly. Typical of children, they slept with messy bed. She chuckled and then tugged the blanket from the floor and tucked them back. She kissed each forehead and whispered "I love you, boys" then left the room quietly. After she closed their room, she walked toward Piper's room. In front of the door, she just standing there. She wanted to come in and checking her out but knew better not. Gillian just put her hand on the door and said, "Love you, girl. Miss our talk," then passing through.

In the bedroom, she turned on the night lamp and put her handbag on the night stand. She stood next to the bed and beginning her night ritual. She unbuttoned her shirt one by one, unzipped her skirt then dropping it through her legs and stepped out. She didn't even bother to look at the mirror before her. She then put her right foot on the edge of the bed to remove her stocking, followed by the other. She was unhooked her bra when she heard so familiar voice over the room, "The most beautiful yet sensual striptease that I ever seen in my whole entire life."

She was surprised and almost fell down. She crossed her arms over her chest trying to cover her breast and her hands holding her neck. She raised her head and looked at the mirror before her then gasped. There, sat on the single couch next to the window, with mischievous grin on his damn handsome face, the man who ruined her day, the man who made her feeling up and down, the man who made her angry and so confused this day, the man whom she missed a lot, HER man.

She stood still, didn't move at all, even one inch like trapped animal in the middle of bedroom. Still amazed with reality that David was here in London. In her home. In her room, so close. She opened her mouth or so to speak, trying to say something but there were no words came out from her mouth. She was only able to open and close her mouth, like a fish that trying to catch a breath.

David, felt her confusion, then stood up and headed toward her. When he right in front of her, only few centimeters apart, he lowered his head and held her head in his arms. He looked at her eyes, her beautiful icy blue eyes, searching on something. When he found out, he smiled at her and said "Hello, G-woman. Missed me?" Without waiting for her reply and without warning, he kissed her on her mouth. Passionately. So deeply.

Gillian knew that she already gave up when she felt his lips on hers. Her anger vanished. Her sadness disappeared. Her weariness were gone. That there's only one thing left now. Longing. Longing that wanted to be released. Immediately.

She opened her mouth, gave him better access. She ran her hands through his chest then held his neck. She felt his tongue explored her deep. She kissed him back with all the passions and longing and desires and love that she had for him. They tried to dominate the other but no one could ever win. David left her mouth and gave brief kisses through her jawline, then down to her neck and her throat. Not an inch left. Gillian trying to speak. "David" his lips on her earlobe, "when?" his fingers caressed her neck, "why?" his other arm pulled her back toward his body, "how" his tongue - oh, God - his tongue licked her sensitive area behind her ear. She felt his arousal on her belly and it's turning her on. She already wet, but she still kept trying to speak. "David."

David raised his head. He looked at her deeply. Smile on his face, and his eyes so bright. With lust, desire, longing and most of all, love. "Later, sweetheart. We can talk about it later. For now, just let me love you with all I am." And then they fell down. Consummate their love. In the end, it's not a hard day at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other room... Piper who actually haven't slept yet, reached her mobile phone. She tapped the number that she very memorized and called. After some dial tones her call answered. "Yo Piper, what's up?" someone on the other side of the phone asked. "We did it, West!" she answered. "Yeah? Really?" someone on the phone who actually West sounded so enthusiastic. "Yup!! Don't have much time. I'll call you again tomorrow okay?" Then after that, Piper was ready to go to sleep. Smile on her face. She then said, "Love you too, Mom."

 


	2. Just A Feeling I Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an amazing feeling when you're really loved by someone that you're in love with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel ashamed and guilty every time I write love scene or sex scene, I don't know. Sorry if it's not that good. And maybe it's confusing, but I wrote this chapter as two POVs, David POV & Gillian POV ;)

The room almost dark, only the dim lights from the night lamp. And no one would ever know what happened in that room. It's only for both of them...

"Later, sweetheart. We can talk about it later. For now, just let me love you with all I am." After David said that and a breathtaking kiss, he grabbed her up against him, lifting her off her feet and moved her onto bed, then went down on one knee before her. He gazed up at her shining icy blue eyes. "This night will be yours Gil. All about you, okay?" That words, so softly spoken. She braced her hands on either side of her knees, and as he moved his hand up her leg, she whispered, "Okay."

He stood and moved over her, one knee to the bed, one hand bracing himself against it, forcing her onto her back, straddling her, holding himself above her as he took her in. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. Her smile was instant and softly seductive, a smile that had David fighting his own wild desire before he'd ever begun. He kissed her again on her lips, lightly, while her fingers touched him, her lips moved over his like water. There was a gentle eagerness in it. As well. Sending little shocks through him every place she touched him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and Gillian sighed with deep pleasure. The sound incited him, drifting through the curtain of his consciousness, sinking down into his groin.

The force of his desire was fully evident now but he tried so hard to control himself. Remembered that it's all about Gillian. She was indeed a woman after his heart. She was bold. Heart-stoppingly alluring. He watched her eyes as he stroke her calf. She observed him almost curiously as he slid his hands trough her thigh before slipped it into her silk panties and removed it. He gazed admiringly at her small figure. She was bare to him now, her firm breasts, small yet felt so perfect in his hands, her nipples dark and erect against the creamy white of her skin, her abdomen flat and smooth, her neck long and elegant. Thick, silky blonde spilled around her shoulders, and those eyes, those icy eyes, shining toward him.

It was almost incomprehensible to him that he could feel desire like this for this woman. He'd never been so powerfully attracted to a woman, never so hotly aroused as he felt himself in that moment. And no, he wouldn't begin to compare. It's different. It's all about them now. Only the two of them. He wouldn't let memory of the past ruined this time. And he absolutely wouldn't let it came over.

He cupped her breasts and lifted up to take them in his mouth. Gillian pulled at his shirt and he helped her discard it. Her hands stroked his chest as he suckled one of her breasts. Every touch driving him closer to the madness. Her fingers skated over his nipples, inflaming him while she feathered his face with light kisses.

David abruptly stood up, leaving Gillian, who felt disappointed because the loss of his warmth. But that's not long. David actually stood up just to removed his jeans. Her lips parted when she saw his erect, but she showed no maidenly angst and neither did she shyly look away. She was fearless yet curious, and that alone made him wanting and love her more. He laid himself gently on her, and began the assault of her skin and senses. His hunger beat steadily, growing stronger, pushing against him. seeking escape. He lavished her with his hands and mouth, slipping his hand between her legs, feeling the damp warmth between them, the pulse of her body in the valley of her sex. His kisses grew more urgent, he was delving deeper, plumbing her depths, and Gillian was responding with little gasps and moans of pleasure, with her hands, with her mouth.

He squeezed her hip, hiked her leg up to his waist. He wanted to taste the dampness of her, and dipped his head down, between her legs. Gillian gasped loudly and bucked against him. He held her hips firmly, she dragged her fingers through his hair as he licked her, delving deep within her, swirling around her core.

" _David_ ," Gillian said, her voice deep and husky. "Dear God, what are you doing to me?"

He could not know that she meant the question sincerely. Gillian was completely submerged in the pool of longing, floating along beneath him, quivering with every touch of his mouth or his hands. She had never guessed that this could be so pleasurable and decadent at once. She felt the pull of her body, dragging her down into that pool of desire and want and pleasure, but she boiled beneath the surface. "You make me desperate," she said as her fingers dug into his hair. "I think I could very well perish."

He moaned and sucked at her skin. The sensation was astounding. She was falling and soaring at once, her release so violent that she shuddered.

She was still flying way when David moved up and settled in between her legs, one broad hand on her thigh, holding it up. "I can't touch you like this and not have all of you." The thirst for her was very clear in his eyes, in the set of his mouth, in his ragged breathing. Gillian responded by lifting her hand and caressing his lower lip with her thumb, he kissed it and put it into his mouth before sucking it. Gillian arched her back against him and pushing her bare breast into his palm. He growled low, stroked her hair and her face and sank deeper in between her legs. She could feel his erection against her wet skin, could feel her body adjusting and opening to him as he pressed gently against her.

David brushed the pad of his thumb across her nipple, and it felt as if fire rushed through her body. He kissed her breast, teased her nipple with his tongue and Gillian dug her fingers into his shoulders and held tight. she closed her eyes, felt herself floating again, adrift in a sea of erotic sensation.

"You're radiant," he said and kissed her shoulder. "Beautiful," he pushed against her, slowly and gently entering her body. Gillian gasped at the lush sensation of having him so deep inside her, mixed with such pain of wanting, longing and needing. Her legs fell apart when he began to move. He slid deep inside her with a guttural sound of pleasure. He buried his face in her breasts, laced his fingers with hers and held her hand tightly as he moved. He wanted to thrust himself hard but since it's not about him but her, he moved slowly and carefully. Even though it tortured him.

Gillian felt tenderhearted toward David, but anxious, too. It was almost too gentle, too caring. She just wanted to have all of him. Wanted to feel him deeper and harder. Wanted to feel him melt into her, become part of her. As before. As always.

" _Gil_ ," he muttered raggedly as she lifted her breasts to his mouth and moved with him. "Please, David. Want you. So bad. Don't. Torture me. Us," Gillian begged. And then suddenly, with those words, or perhaps her tormented voice, his control was gone. With a moan, he slipped his hand under her back, lifting her up as he began to move more ardently. Gillian arched into his body, feeling another explosion beginning to build in her.

David shifted his weight, his stroke and pace lengthened as he reached for her core. He began to move with the urgency that she felt, thrusting deep inside her. Hard and desperate. Gillian strained to meet him and find that release once more. Now David was past the point of gentle, tender strokes, he was swimming in the current they'd created, the fast flooding waters of desire carrying them on.

And then he began to stroke her, his fingers dancing on her sex as his body moved inside her. Release came to her in a long wave. She cried out his name, clawed at the sheets, lifted herself to him as she felt him convulse and come inside of her.

And then few moments later, there was nothing to hear, only groaning, gasping, and moans of satisfaction.

 

 


	3. The Embarrassing Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful or you'll be caught in the act...of love

The morning light sneaked into the room from the window curtains that slightly open. Gillian opened her right eyes, felt a bit disoriented. Cold air greeted her made her tightened the blanket on her body. Her mind blurred while her body limped. She stretched her body and suddenly her feet touched something. Touched other feet, and it's absolutely not hers. And she realized there's an arm too, wrapped around her body while its hand covering her breasts!

She turned around and found a body that has been very, very familiar. Without guilty feeling she gazed at that perfect shape with hunger. The body was so naked, like state when it was born. The view was displaying far too much of that muscular body. She was drooling. Her lips parted with appreciation. Slowly she raised her gaze, through the broad chest, strong shoulders, his neck, beautiful pouty mouth - she couldn't resist not to touch it with her index finger - big nose that somehow so right in there in his face, then raised again just to meet with pretty puppy hazel eyes. "Morning, Blondie. Do you like what you see?" his voice hoarse as the storm in the distance.

Surprised, Gillian chocked and pulled her hands back. "Since when?" she asked him. He smirked. "Since you woke up," he winked at her then glanced down and back up again, staring at Gillian with pleading in his eyes. "Not only me you know." Gillian chuckled and giggled in disbelief. "David! You're nuts!" Gillian hid her face in the crook of David's neck. He laughed and tightened his embrace. He kissed her temple softly.

Gillian felt safe in his arms, she wanted every morning like this. Wake up in her bed, her man beside her. Cuddling. She saw deep inside his eyes. Then the flashback memory of last night came through, flooding her minds. The passion, desire, sensuality, hunger, pleasure, lust...love. She even couldn't count how many climaxes that they reached last night. And she felt like a bitch. Okay, that's bad because everything about her and David were far more than that, but still. She blushed so hard. It's always amazed her and him, that on her age now, she still could blush every time she remembered about their love making or sexing.

She smiled shyly and lowered her gaze. "You haven't said anything yet. And it's not fair you know," she said to him and unconsciously caressed David's chest. David loosen his embrace, looked at her, pretending to be shocked. "If my memory's correct Gil, we did more than just saying words last night and I absolutely didn't hear any complains." Gillian hit his hand playfully. "Not that, you pervert." David's laughter sounded like music in her ears. It's heavy, slightly like a growl, funny and sexy in the same time.

He kissed her ear. Breathing her scent. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. But first, I really wanna know when exactly you had this idea? Not that I don't like it. I really like it, even love it. But still, I'm curious. 'Cause you didn't give a damn clue right before we left Vancouver that day or even in our comms, that you would visit me here in London."

David rubbed her arms. "It's not my idea actually. I mean, yeah this is my idea in the end. But there's something that made me think about it. And there's _someone_  who made me think about it." Gillian raised her head, looked at him and frowned. "Pardon?" a bit of jealousy in her voice. David pinched her tiny nose. "Yes, someone. That I love. Jealous, G?"

"Oh, fuck off Duchovny." Her sailor mouth never failed to make him smile. He gave her huge grin before continuing his explanation.

"It's West you know. And don't ask just let me explain." David immediately cut his own words, in anticipation of the confusion that might be felt. Without looking at her, David knew that Gillian nodded. "It sounds ridiculous, even though we've talked about it before. It's not that we haven't done it back then. We've done it before the filming. But it's totally different and more difficult. After the revival and living together with you unofficially, there in Vancouver, I feel like I can't stand to live far away from you. I know, I know we can't just pop up like there ain't nothing around us. Not with our schedule, your filming, my concert. It seems like us against the world. I just, lost, you know. Completely lost. It's not that I don't have faith on us. I _do_ have faith but still. Maybe I'm just not that ready. I need to convince myself once again, that it will last forever. That _we_ will last forever. 'Cause Gil, with you, I'm really selfish. I want it all or nothing at all." There's silence in the room, but Gillian knew that David haven't finished yet so she didn't say anything just wait patiently.

"Two weeks I felt like robot. I just felt live when I was with my kids or with you through our long-distance comms. And when I felt like I couldn't stand it anymore and losing my grip, West, bless her, asked me to talk to her. Heart to heart. Imagine it, me, her father which is fucking 55 talk to his 15 years old little girl. What kind of strange world that we live in. But there she was, with maturity that I didn't know she had. Mixed it with logic of young girl. Funny, it is but yet somehow, wise. She told me something that so simple that never across my mind before. She said stop guessing. That our happiness is our choice. Make it happen and don't waste the time hesitating or regretting on something that had passed."

David breathed heavily. "For two days, I thought about it. And she was right. Despite everything around us, our happiness absolutely ours. I mean, what else should I doubt. Yeah, we need to re-unite our steps to go through this together Gil, but I won't let us hesitate it. If we want, if I want to make things right, I will do anything that I can. 'Cause it seems that I was the one who always escape from us. We're old now, I'm old now. I should've been more wiser than when I was 30 or 40-damn something. And for that Gil, I will risk everything. I'm still selfish but now I'm selfish about us not just about me like what I've done before. And maybe this is still not enough but again and again I really want to say, from deep inside my heart... Gillian Leigh Anderson, forgive me for being totally jerk back then." Emotion fulfilling his voice.

Gillian looked up at him, affection in her eyes. And there, she saw David shed a tear. He was crying, this strong man of her was crying. Something that arrogant of him back then would never do. In his eyes there's a hope, hope for her forgiveness. He's not just asking, more than that, he's begging. She then kissed his forehead, his eyes. Forgave him without words. And without a sound, David said "Thank you." For a moment, they held each other tightly. Like they would never let the other go. As if they would or could. 22 years was the proof.

"And? What happened then?" Gillian asked after that emotional moment of them.

"And? As expected, I rushed in preparing everything. To see you here, even only for three days. Again, thanks to West, who made sure that you didn't run with chaotic schedule of yours. Not yet. Funny thing was Miller. I was the one who's gonna visit you but he was the nervous one. That kid, he has a crush on you you know. Who hasn't, by the way. Poor kid, his rival is his own father." There was a laughter tone. "That's why you didn't hear anything from me yesterday. You know the rest."

She could imagine, West trying to convince her father to go across the continent just to see Gillian. Plus Miller, who made him feel more nervous. She snaked her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "I'm glad that you made that decision," she gave his chest brief kiss. "And I really really grateful to your children." She knew it was so hard for West and Miller to see that their parent was no longer together. But knowing that they supported her and their father, it really moved her. Because after all, for both of them, their kids and daughters were very important part.

Talked about children, she looked at the digital clock on the night stand, her children usually woke up at 06.30. And now, it's still 06:10 am. What?! "Oh, God. Kids!" Gillian abruptly jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. She took her pajamas from the back door then wore it in a rush. "David, get up. Wear your clothes and move to guest room. We don't want my kids catch us like this," she said in hurry. David just looked at her. "What? Why? It's still early. Moreover, they know me, I mean it's me, their uncle David. And don't tell me Piper don't know anything about us," he protested calmly.

Gillian rolled her eyes. "It's not about that! Look at us. Slept together. Spent the night in the same room, my room by the way. Oscar and Felix maybe still don't understand but they will ask and what would we say? Come on, Dave. You don't want my kids and my daughter give you any bad credits. Especially Piper. Although she already knew," she tried to explain rationally, really. But it's so hard for her when she saw David lying there, in the bed, naked from the waist up. And with those puppy dog eyes, childish smile on his face, she nearly losing her control and felt desire burning inside her. David smirked and Gillian knew that he _knew_ that he got her. But still, her kids first. She restrained her passion and repeated her words _or_ command before.

"David, come on!! We have no time!! Get your pretty ass up and move to guest room, NOW!"

David sighed and gave up. He raised his hands and woke up from the bed. "Okay, okay... What my lady wants," he said in amusing tone. Gillian crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow "good boy." When David came across and right next to her, he lowered his head and whispered so close in her ear. "Pretty ass, huh? You really really love it, don't cha Gil?" David teased her and winked then gave her mischievous grin before he headed toward the doors, NAKED!! Damn this man. "Daaaaviiiiiid!!!" she growled. David turned and cocked his head. "Yeah, babe?" Gillian gave him death glare, like Scully always do to Mulder. "You can't be serious," she said in disbelief. He made innocent face to her, asked without words but there's exactly naughty sparks in his eyes. She pointed out to his clothes on the floor then to his naked body.

If she thought that David would really obey her words, then she was wrong. David just shrugged and headed toward the bed. He took the blankets to cover his body. He walked through Gillian, rubbed his body - RUBBED HIS BODY - over hers. Made her shiver. He did it on purpose, of course. He gazed at her for seconds and then blew her a kiss before he opened the bedroom's door. She sighed desperately then following him to the guest room. Didn't forget to picked up his clothes on the floor.

* * *

"Hi, Mom" Piper greeted her right after she closed the guest room's door. Gillian gasped and suddenly felt guilty like she caught in act, an embarrassing act which actually true. Piper was standing against the wall and looked straight toward Gillian. She swallowed hard before answering. "Oh. Hey, honey. You sleep good?" she asked her daughter. Her voice sounded so strange. Piper tilted her head, "Not bad Mom, not bad." Didn't know why, her answer somehow it seemed not answering the question that Gillian referred to. Piper still looked at her. She wiggled her hands nervously, "eh, eerrrrr.... uh, I just checked the guest room. How about toasted bread? I'll wait in the kitchen. And you, wake the kids okay?" Gillian knew that she was rambling but she couldn't say that David here in their house. Not yet, not here in the hall and not now. And absolutely could not say that they spent the night together in ONE room. Clearly no. She patted Piper on her shoulder and headed downstairs.

"Oh, Mom?" Piper called her when she was going down the stairs. Gillian turned around. "Yeah, Sweetie?" and looked into Piper's eyes. Mistake. There's a twinkle in it. She looked at her mother straight in the eyes then raised one eyebrow and smirked. "David said that we're going to have fun today. All of us. We've prepared everything last night before we went to sleep. And that's hickey on your neck, if you wanna know. Hickeys by the way." She said nonchalantly then walked toward her little brothers' room with evil grin, leaving Gillian who was gaping in disbelief. Oh-my-God.

 


	4. Cantare È D'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amarsi è come andare in fuga -- To love is like running away  
> È cosa ho fatto, cosa ho detto mai -- And what I have done? What I have said?  
> Non è la verità, che più la dice e più la dice mai -- It is not like the truth, that you say it and it's like you are not saying  
> È l'illusione mia che è vera... -- It's my illusion that is true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long. I was so busy lately ;)
> 
> Thank you so very much @justholdinghands for your feedback, kindness, hardwork, letting me bothering you while you still working on your own RPF and BETA-ing me. It's such a great time and I'm waiting for us "bullying" my story again next time :*
> 
> This chapter should've been entitled "Sing And Love" but then I changed it into "Cantare È D'amore" (same meaning in Italian - not my language, of course) 'cause when I was ready to post it, my Winamp played the song Cantare È D'amore by Amedeo Minghi and so I thought it's an exotic one for my chapter title and I did it. It's a beautiful song by the way, a taste of 80s-90s, my generation :D

**_Gillian’s POV_ **

 

Warmth filled the dining room. The kids played with their toys, gifts from their beloved uncle David. Matty -- the boys' nanny, her name was Mathilda but Oscar and Felix called her Matty since the first time they met, so she was Matty after all, she dropped by a few hours ago because Gillian called her for some help, it should’ve been her day off but she still came over no matter what and convinced Gillian that she’s happy that she was needed -- she and Piper were busy with the picnic stuff for today. While David, looked cool and fresh after he took a bath -- didn’t need to ask her how she knew, just look at _her_ now, she’s a dull-sweat-messy one, still wearing her pajamas and he, just standing there, was the delicious one and damn him for being able to manage to do that, to take a shower in such tiny bit of time –- well, he just being himself.

He helped Piper with their boxes for lunch. Spoiled the boys with another gifts. Teased Matty about her newest lover. Wait a minute! Since when that he knew about Matty’s lover??? Speaking of David and his charisma. That only dead women could resist him.

Then tried to steal a kiss from her.

Talked with Piper about her art school and any subjects that mattered. Boys on her college or her besties.

Tried to disturb her.

Charming her kids by telling them the story from his book. The way he told them about Elsie’s story, it’s ten thousands times better than she read it by herself.

Tried to steal a kiss from her.

Be a hero for Matty as he took over her work, wrapped and packed all their picnic stuff and brought it into the living room.

Hasn’t she mentioned he tried to steal a kiss from her? Because of course, he tried to steal a kiss from her. And she didn’t count it on either, did she? And she heard _someone_ growled. Piper. Obviously.

She surely was drooling over him right now. If anything in Piper’s eyes or her mischievous grin could be regarded as a clue. She tried – so hard, really – to hide her feelings from her daughter but she failed. And blessed and cursed her daughter for acting like stupid-cupid or horrible matchmaker. She wasn’t complaining either, since she liked whatever Piper did in order to make everything easier between her mother and David. Piper and West, Gillian was sure about that, were like partners in crime. Though, she found a bit embarrassing that in her forty-damn-seven, her daughter had a tiny bit control of her love life.

She sighed and lost in her mind. She still remembered what had just happened this early morning after the “incident” outside the guest room.

* * *

**_Right after Piper had said those words, Gillian was unable to move. Dumbfounded. Oh okay, calm down, she thought. Piper doesn’t know anything right? she said to herself, yet so unsure. She walked toward the kitchen full of wonders._ **

**_“It’s alright Mom, no one knows but me,” Piper said when she joined her in the dining room. She hadn’t said anything either than that but that was enough to confirm everything. The realization has stunned her, although she knew that was impossible that Piper didn’t know anything. But still, it amazed her as her mother._ ** **_And sometimes Gillian just wondered where the hell Piper got her naughty self. She looked at her daughter. Frowned. “You mean?” She didn’t try to look innocent or pretend that she didn’t know what it meant. She just wanted to make sure that it was what Piper meant._ **

**_“Oh, come on Mom. Don’t try to be so dumb and ridiculous. You really know for sure what I really meant.”_ **

**_Gillian sighed and took a deep breath. “You know what, Sweetie? I’m not saying it’s not your business, ‘cause it’s also your business and everyone in this house’s business. But sometimes there’s some things that I’d love to keep for myself.” There’s a bit insecurity in her voice._ **

**_Piper felt like her mother needed reassurance, so she approached and hugged her from behind. “Hey Mom, calm down. I just want you to be happy. And from what_ ** **_I’ve already known_ ** **_and know, it seems like uncle David is the only one who can do that to you. That’s the only thing I consider to be my business. Other than that, it’s all yours. As long as you two are not making any stupid_ ** **_moves._ ** **_” She said the last words playfully._ **

**_But Gillian knew better. There’s certainly a serious tone underneath. She turned around and faced her daughter. She caressed her face and kissed her forehead. “You know what, Sweetie? From the day that you were born you’re my pride and will always be. And I’m sorry about yesterday. I feel like I was such a horrible mother for my kids.”_ ** **_A glimpse of tears fell down from the corner of her eyes._ **

**_“Oh, no Mom. I’m the one who should say I’m sorry. That I’ve been rude to you with no reason at all. I acted like a kid and  I looked like I didn’t want to hear about how you feel. Forgive me for being  a jerk yesterday.”_ **

**_They both held each other tight. Hint of tears filled their eyes. Gillian smiled at her, then said sincerely, “Of course I do forgive you. It’s not all your fault. And you just try to make me happy.”_ **

**_“But you and I’m sure West, have obviously done something dirty, right?”_ ** **_Gillian stared at Piper, with sparkling eyes. She didn’t want to reveal what she knew about what those two girls had done, but she couldn’t help herself to turn the table, so she continued. “Tried to still mad at me while you made sure that David WOULD BE THERE in my room before I came home. Then you hid in your room when you absolutely know that he was waiting for me. And surely he hoped that he could spent the whole night with me so he needed your approval. AND you gave it to him without any doubt and let us doing the adult thing. Which you know what that’s all about. And you shooed Matty right after she’s done with her work last night. Aaaand…you made sure too that your little brothers not gonna disturb us for the entire night. Is there anything else in your beautiful head, Sweetie?”_ **

**_Piper, looked at her mother, shocked. “What? Mom?!! For real? You can’t say that what we’ve done to you two is dirty!” And Gillian just laughed at her daughter lovingly. That was what happened when David found them in the dining room afterward._ **

**_“Whoa, you two. It’s enough. ‘Cause this sight really breaks my heart,” he leaned on the door’s frame and sighed dramatically. Piper turned around and grinned. “Yo, uncle D. We should punish Mom ‘cause she just thought that our plans for her are dirty!” Gillian stared at her daughter in shock and disbelief._ **

**_David wasn’t helping at all. “Really? Your mom said that?_ ** **_She said that all your plans are dirty? How could she?_ ** **_We surely cannot accept that, huh? Absolutely, Pumpkin. We have to punish_ ** **_your mom_ ** **_then.” He walked toward Gillian, with a silly grin and temptation in his eyes. Gillian should’ve known better what kind of punishment that he’d gave her._ ** **_It was all written right there, in his beautiful hazel puppy eyes. Shit! She has to think fast for not falling into his trap. Her boys would join them as soon as Matty’d finished upstairs, and she didn’t want any trouble to catch their innocent eyes. But her brain wasn’t that fast with Piper watched them either. ‘Cause she’s already hot inside, right when she looked into his eyes._ **

**_Piper just realized what_ ** **_was going to happen between David and her mother. It obviously involved four lips, tongues, hands everywhere around opposite body and of course two bodies pressed against each other which was even the air couldn’t pass it through. She groaned_ ** **_and slapped her forehead. “Oh, no. You two stop it. It’s gross!”_ **

**_Eventually, David kissed Gillian, in front of her daughter, passionately._ ** **_Gillian made it worse. She opened her mouth to give David better access and kissed him back. French kiss. With tongue. And just as what Piper thought, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Before they could do anything more than that, Piper did what she thought the right thing to do about these two. She walked toward them and yelled._ **

**_“Moooooom!!!!!”_ **

* * *

“Moooooom,” there were voices that cut her thoughts off. She felt confused then realized that she was still in the middle of dining room, doing nothing. She blinked her eyes then looked at the people she loved and said innocently, “Oh, whatsup you guys?” Piper rolled her eyes, Matty hid her smile, Oscar made hilarious sigh and David just smirked. Felix, who was in David’s arms looked at his mother and said with the innocence of a little kid at his age, “You always make that face when you think about uncle David, Mom.” Her face turned into red.

She approached her youngest son and leaned closer to him, which wasn’t right, because she was so small while Felix was in David’s arms that it made him unreachable. So, all she could do was just tilting her head, look at him and make a face.  “Felix the kid. You didn’t say that to me, did you?” As expected, the room broke with laugh and laughter and hysteria, and of course happiness.

David lowered Felix and clapped his hands. “Okay, guys. Preparation done, everything’s ready. Now take a bath, get ready and we meet in the living room right after.” acting as a ridiculous military General, David shooed everyone. He made them all grunted in a delightful way, except Gillian. She smiled mischievously and lowered her gazed.

“G-woman, I thought you hear the order,” he whispered in her ear. She raised her head to look at him, a bit surprised. She hadn’t noticed that David was so close to her. When did he make this silent move? And damn that Cheshire-cat smirk that he had on his face. That smirk always did things to her. His body leaned on her, closer and closer while he kept looking straight into her eyes and heart. Full of lust and love. “Lady, keep looking at me like that and I assure you, we won’t go anywhere. Or we certainly will go somewhere, in a very private place, just the two of us.  Believe me I really like the idea, I like it so much. But may I remind you that we have a squad upstairs, who wants to spend this whole day with us for some fucking picnic downtown?” he rubbed his body against her. He made her know for sure that he was serious with what he said. If that wasn’t convincing her, then a certain part of his body obviously did. She gasped, as she couldn’t say anything. She realized that she just stared at him with open mouth. And before David could do anything that would put them in an embarrassing situation, she ran away. _Tried_ to runaway. But it was too late.

David caught her and pulled her closer to his body. “Where are you going, Blondie?” His lips brushed her neck as he moved his hands lower to gently rub against her thighs while he lifted up the hem of her pajamas. She licked her lips as desire pounded painfully at the center of her body, begging for much more intimate touch. But they absolutely couldn’t do it now. She lifted her hands in order to push him away, in vain. Instead, she grabbed his shoulders and rubbed herself shamelessly against his hard body.

“David,-” she barely whispered, “I thought you said that we must get ready.” She shivered in his arms.

“Yeah, so?” Smiling in satisfaction and wanting to play a bit, David slowly slid his right hand underneath the satin material so that he could caress her left breast. What he found there not disappointed him. As if she could disappoint him anyway. No, there was nothing disappointing about this woman. Because she never had and she never could. But he was afraid that he was the one who’d disappointing her. He felt that she was ready to surrender to him. To their needs. Aware that he couldn’t go any further, he just gave a brief kiss on her hard nipple and sucked it slightly. With absolute regret, he was forced to lift his head and took a quick peek into her breasts underneath her pajamas before he smoothed it back, and slightly pushed her away.

David cleared his throat and talked in husky voice, still full of passion. “I really love doing that to you but we can’t. We really have no time. You only have,-“ David looked at his watch, “8 minutes to get ready for the picnic, G.” Vaguely, David’s words entered her foggy mind. She shook her head, looking so lost and confused. What was he-, WHAT? She looked at him and everywhere around the room, then back at him again. He gazed at her seductively. And like burning hell, she jumped away from him and ran fast. Really ran now.

David’s laughter echoed throughout the dining room, soon after she left. But when she was about halfway to her bedroom, she suddenly felt the need for a revenge.  She stopped right in the middle of the stairs, then turned around and called him. David peeked from the door and raised his eyebrows. Silently asking her what was the matter. She folded her arms across her chest and smirked. “Since you’ve already showered, I guess that bathtub of mine will be happy to have only me this morning. The whole bathroom will be peaceful  without us create any mess. What a waste, Mr. Duchovny.” Without waiting any reply she left him unspoken. And the only thing that David did was just trying not to fall down, controlled his urge to follow her and just laughed. He was shaking in anticipation inside. That small beautiful woman of him, really knew how to turn him on for sure. She sounded like a living sin without her being a sinner. And he absolutely knew what was waiting for him at the end of the day. He couldn’t hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> My beloved one... Always and always for you :*


End file.
